This invention relates to a microwave circuit arrangement such as an antenna-converter arrangement for a satellite broadcasting receiver and, more particularly, to a microwave integrated apparatus that can be applied to such satellite broadcasting receiver.
A conventional microwave circuit arrangement for a satellite broadcasting receiver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,047, issued on Jun. 17, 1986 and assigned to the applicant of the present invention. This arrangement includes a parabolic reflector, a primary radiator (hereinafter referred to as a "horn") located at the focus of the parabolic reflector and a frequency converter connected to the horn. Further, the frequency converter includes a printed-circuit board accommodated into a metallic case. Generally, the printed-circuit board is a discrete circuit structure that comprises a microstrip line circuit formed on a Teflon glass cloth substrate, and a large number of discrete circuit components such as transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc. Furthermore, the horn and the printed-circuit board are connected to each other through a waveguide - stripline transducer.
Therefore, the above-mentioned conventional circuit arrangement involves the drawbacks such as the need of long assembly time, high production cost, a complicated structure, relatively high signal loss, and inadequate performance characteristics due to many connecting portions. Further, the use of the horn and the converter leads to an antenna-converter arrangement of large size and high cost.